<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tending The Garden by fangwulf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550934">Tending The Garden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangwulf/pseuds/fangwulf'>fangwulf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Not Another D&amp;D Podcast (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangwulf/pseuds/fangwulf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Thialan War, the folks that live in the Faewild need to be taken home.  But home is never as you left it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my very first attempt to get into Moonshine view, and it ended up chunkier than intended!  I do have more to add, but I thought I might get out the introductory stuff!  Depressing, but hopeful!  And the reason for the mature rating is because I will be adding a chapter and never know what may happen!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After all of this.  After the long road they'd faced.  They had to go through to that other realm.</p>
<p>The Feywild was home to Derlin and Cran, their family was there.  They had to go back, to see their friends and family.  </p>
<p>Bev had wanted to just see the Green Knights, to convince himself that he, Egwene and Erlin weren't all that remained of them. His heart needed something from his childhood, his personal sanity.  The Summer Court called to him.  And the other halflings wanted to travel with him.  Maybe Erlin’s hand was a bit tight on his shoulder.  He knew what happened LAST time he went into the Feywild.</p>
<p>Hardwon wanted to 'see if Triss still wanted him'.  Moonshine could tell he was just lying to himself.  That wall he'd built out of his love for Gemma, by obsessing over an unattainable, someone that hadn't existed in the first place.  And now that Gemma was happy in Morridan's Forge, he wouldn't get in the way of that.  Spring would be his destination.</p>
<p>As for Moonshine, she had other goals.  She remembered Bev's speech.  Trust in the Autumn and Winter Queen.  Had she bent the knee?  Would they arrive to dead Eladrin, some warlike and some peaceful?  Or would she have become like her predecessor, mad and power hungry?  How fared Queen Cyrilla?  Queen Jovyre?  On the inside, Moonshine's stomach roiled with worry.  She couldn't bear to see young Bev's broken expression if they arrived at the Summer Court to them being dead. Or Hardwon's bright grin but eyes of sadness, knowing full well his bravado had cracks in it. She had to be strong.  For them.  </p>
<p>The Purple Gash in the sky shone above Frostwind like some sort of beacon, lighting the S.S. Stormborn with it’s pale iridescent light. Derlin beamed, and saluted.  "Scoutmasters!  We are near home!" His cheerful voice did little for the somber post-war mood, but the bard was still trying to remain positive.  Moonshine walked over, her mask intact, as she patted the halfling on the shoulder.  </p>
<p>"Well.  Youngin.  Err.  Oldun.  Let's get right to it!" She beamed, and held up her hands.  The magic words seemed so long ago, when they'd needed to work so hard to get through.  She could think those words now.  She owned the rift in the sky.  Come on,” she said with a grin.  “Y’all gonna let us in, an’ you’re gonna feel good about it too!” The clear innuendo made Derlin at least smile, Cran side-eyeing him through her non-scarred side.  Bev snorted - sometimes he needed a reminder he was a teenager.  While Hardwon just nodded, seeming like he was making a knowing expression.  Yep yep.  He knew ALL about that.</p>
<p>So they’d be parting ways.  So what?  They’d get back together.  Time passed differently in the Feywild.  It was exciting.  She was focused on it.  It was beautiful in there.  She remembered it.  And she fed on all of them.  Bev’s remembrance of losing everything.  His heart breaking at his father’s betrayal and sacrifice. All of their sadness.  </p>
<p>Hardwon being dragged away from Gemma’s body.  Holding out a hand to her, as if he could save the dwarven maiden.  </p>
<p>Their pain.  She would take it away.  “C’mon, bring it ON!” she said, with a savage grin, and… they were there.  She looked around, and she was caught incredibly off guard.  All of them looked shocked.</p>
<p>Because they were still on the deck of the SS Stormborn.</p>
<p>Bev laughed, and ran over to her, hugging her legs.  “Moonshine, you’re INCREDIBLE!”</p>
<p>She looked just as surprised as he did, and she grinned.  “Course I am, youngun.  Let’s get y’all to your folks, yeah?”  </p>
<p>She couldn’t help but look over at the newcomers to the realm.  She remembered that wonder she’d felt when she’d first been here.  Before she’d been exposed to the nightmareish underbelly.  It was the first time Erlin had seen it, his eyes alight in excitement.  </p>
<p>On the opposite end of the spectrum, his sister was trying not to be impressed.  “Are you serious?”  Egwene said sarcastically, swatting her brother’s shoulder.  “This is like… nothing, we just survived the END of the frigging world.”  </p>
<p>Bev, on the other hand, just looked like he belonged there.  Melora might have existed on the Material Plane, but with his flowers in Spring, he just fit there.  </p>
<p>This high up, it was hard to see anything but those swaying flowers that made a beautiful prison.  The fields of Spring were beautiful, lustrous.  It seemed like there were more of them. Oooh boy.  It looked like someone had been busy.  Cran’s eyes widened, at the patrol over the prison. She smacked Derlin’s arm to bring his attention to something, and then turned to Hardwon to a but bellow at him.  “Lower the ladder, LOWER the LADDER.” the warrior halfling shouted it.  It was clear, she would jump off the side of the boat if she needed to.</p>
<p>The half-elf sprang to action, lowering that rope on the side  to let them down.  And Cran hurried as the ship moved downwards, everything coming into clarity. Years passed.  In days that they were on the Material plane, years had passed.  Their children.  “Oh Melora,” Moonshine whispered.  They were now just as old as their parents.  Not just that.  But there had been a fierce battle here.  They'd been fighting on the Material Plane but everyone had been hit by cataclysm. </p>
<p>Cran started to weep as she ran over to them.  Battle hardened Moonwon and Beverlin..  Beverlin, healing his injured sister, and clearly almost out of spells.  Moonwon with a large jagged spear in her chest.  It was being pulled out.  But, he was healing her.  She was at least conscious.  The Rage still in her eyes of a recent frenzy.</p>
<p>After all this time.  The Crick Elf climbed down.  Covered her mouth, and realized the horrible truth of Queen Ezra’s curse.</p>
<p>It wasn’t telling her what she was that broke her.  It was seeing her friends, her family.  Her loved ones.  Break.  Seeing both parents approach their now fully grown children.  Seeing they had finished their own war.  Fighting off the invaders.  </p>
<p>She watched as the world passed her by.  As they ran up to one another, the stoic Cran sobbing, getting a much deeper “Mom, I’m okay.  I’m OKAY,” from their daughter as the wound closed up on her chest, and Beverlin just hugging to her like he were clinging on for dear life.  Watching as Derlin approached as if he were looking at wild beasts.  The smallest of frowns was on his face.  </p>
<p>For some reason, that hurt Moonshine more than anything else.  She heard the few words, as she approached.  When the Gash ripped a bit.  Chosen soldiers.  Angels descended.  Ice Orcs.  They’d saved as many people as they could with some help.  They hid.  Fight, resisted, trained.  She’d let them in.  Oh Melora.  She’d let them in.  </p>
<p>And she saw the bodies.  Across the fields.  Of Spring Eladrin, of goblins.  Naiads and Dryads, picking up limbs of trees as if they’d lost a friend.  But the strangest thing of all that Moonshine noticed.  There were bodies of Autumn here too.  And Summer. Winter.  What was happening?</p>
<p>It was war.  It had always been like this.  And there were no standing Chosen.  No standing Ice Orcs, no Fomorians.  Green Knights.  They’d come to defend this place.</p>
<p>Her heart started to lift a bit as the death laid way to the victorious.  To the warriors standing.  The Autumn Eladrin celebrating with one in particular, a tall man with orange and yellow leaves descending from his hair.  He had a messenger bag over one shoulder, and a fife tied around his neck.  Queen Cyrilla was in silver armor, shining like the sun, and was wiping off her swords.  And Queen Jovyre, the chill in the air and the wintry winds, stood with a beaming grin on the goblin side of her face, a small smug smile on her Eladrin side.  </p>
<p>Moonshine looked back as a few of the others started climbing down from the ship in the same horror and awe.  She beamed back at them. “Looks like the good guys won for once,” she said rapidly, trying to cut off their time of pain, even as the heavy lump in her chest from the realization that she’d caused all of this.</p>
<p>The halflings would recover.  They were hugging eachother, and laughing about how much time had passed.  Derlin was already making jokes about how he’d gotten to miss their late teenage years.  Less hassle.  It didn’t change from Beverlin and Moonwon.  They were still calling them mom and dad.  </p>
<p>The red-leafed Eladrin with the bag looked wholly confused, and his eyes widened upon seeing the party descend from the airship.  The ageless party.  Hardwon stepping over the bodies, towards the others with a rather calm expression.  Bev and Erlin, though.  There wasn’t one way of showing how sad they were.  They broke apart, and immediately, they were both checking to see if anyone could be saved.  </p>
<p>“It’s been a bit of time.  We’d need True Resurrection,” the Eladrin said quietly to Beverly.  The halfling looked up with tears in his eyes.  “It’s all right.  You’re still the bravest person I know.”</p>
<p>She didn’t stay to listen to the conversation, but it was spoken in hushed tones.  </p>
<p>The immediate response between the two teenage halflings.  Bev went to see if he could raise any of the dead.  Erlin immediately beelined to the wounded to save the worst injured.  Helping to assist. Healing those he could.  </p>
<p>Not once, however, did Bev look with accusing eyes to Moonshine.  He never had, even though everything was her fault.  He’d internalized all of his guilt.  Melora, she was a bad role-model.  </p>
<p>She felt a clawed hand on her shoulder, and she looked over.  A curious goblin face looked over her.  That too wide eye under the crown watching the Elf.  “This was a victory,” Jovyre said, with a small smile.  “Why so sad?  Because of the death?  I remember a certain Crick Elf.  Telling me that death is a beautiful thing.”</p>
<p>“I reckon,” she said, looking over to Jovyre with a crooked smile.  “That was before I saw my best friends die.  Thanks though, yer majesty.”</p>
<p>“It’s Jovyre,” she said, with a pleasant smile. Well.  Pleasant enough given her mismatched sides.  “No one who gave me the crown has to call me by my title.  You’ve been missed here, Moonshine Cybin.  Come.”  She waved a hand.  “We’ll drink.”</p>
<p>Cyrilla laughed, her hair shining down as she pulled off her helm, letting it fall over her shoulders.  “Yes, we drink, and celebrate the dead that fell and the glorious lives they had!  Come, we dine in the halls of the Summer Court!”  A roar of the survivors sounded, even as they tolled their dead.  That was what the Courts were for.  The hot-blood of the Summertime showed a warrior’s spirit.  Winter cried, mourned what was lost.  Spring took it easier than most, gathering who they could and helping.  And Autumn.</p>
<p>Well.  Autumn was offering Moonshine a drink, making it damned clear she needed one of her own too.</p>
<p>Hooooo boy.  It seemed that she was a bit intense for Moonshine as well.  A slight huff sounded from the goblin side of Jovyre’s face as she put her misshapen arm over the shoulders of the now shorter crick elf.  </p>
<p>“REEEER!” The large possum shoved his head out, to face Jovyre head on, his eyes alight with mischief.  Or perhaps law.</p>
<p>She grinned, the mismatched mouth looking awkward.  “Your possum wants a drink too, clearly."  Paw-Paw let out an annoyed reer.  Clearly there was some sort of mistranslation, as he dove back into her overall bib.  "Come.  You had to toll your own dead.  We tend to our own.”</p>
<p>“Bev…” she started, looking back to the younger Paladin.  She worried about him.  So very much.  His heart two sizes too big, crying over strangers to his life like they were his siblings.  She had to be strong for him.</p>
<p>“Beverly Toegold will have the support of Summer.”  She spoke with assuredness, and even then, she could see the halflings starting to gather for one of their own.  Somber, but fierce.</p>
<p>“Hardwon.”  By the merciful tits of Melora.  He was already showing off his half-elven muscles to the trees.  She knew damned well he’d make a fool of himself.  Without her there, who would pick him back up when he fell to pieces?  When his ego faltered?</p>
<p>“Will have Spring to show him that life doesn’t center around ones’ pleasure to others.”  Maybe he was being turned down, but he was the hero in this moment.  His pride was high, not his ego.</p>
<p>“You belong in Autumn.”  The Queen inspected her face curiously.  “Your sadness.  Revolves around others.  You have a good heart, Moonshine Cybin.  If it broke, I would be very upset indeed.”</p>
<p>“Ohh, Melora,” she said softly, with a small, almost sad laugh.  “Our memories of this place, outside of your neverending hospitality and them sweet potatertots, ain’t so great.”</p>
<p>The Eladrin eyebrow raised, but the goblin side of her mouth upturned.  “Do you want Zelda to make you some more?  She was protecting the Autumn Court and the young ones.”</p>
<p>The Crick elf just laughed, and shook her head.  “It’s fine.  Let’s go get fucked up.”  This was a celebration, after all, and maybe with enough of that makeshift crick water Zelda would make, she'd remember that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Very Last Fragment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Moonshine gets to see the aftermath of the Autumn Court!  Why is it whenever I write with Moonshine it gets so chunky?  Warning: This gets a little saucy, and is a little bit of a crackfic pairing!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The glorious night of Autumn. Even with everything that had happened, Jovyre hadn’t moved from her home.  Moonshine held her breath the entire way there, the forest that had so brutally battled them to get in bending to the Queen’s every whim.  A wave of her goblin hand, and it was all but passing by.  </p><p>The remaining Army followed up, in very good spirits.  Some of the Winter Eladrin chose to return with them, having found friends, or lovers, among their people.  Some even warmed to the feeling of a warm Autumn night around a nice bonfire, it seems, as their white and blue edges started to have tiny fiery gold and ombres peek from the edges, like a leaf exposed from a melting branch.</p><p>She walked with such confidence.  It made sense -with power, came the boldness.  Came the desire to own more.  Came the brutality, came the possession, came the need for owning the entirety of the Faewild… </p><p>“Moonshine.”</p><p>The one word out of the Eladrin side of Jovyre’s face sounded odd, as that side turned to her.  Moonshine was very close indeed to her face.  She had been getting closer, almost unaware of the movement, watching the Queen suspiciously.  It was almost instinctive, at this point.  She was sniffing the sides of her neck and face, like a wild thing.  Watching as if she were watching a small hole in the ground, wondering if it would be a snake or gopher that would emerge.</p><p>“Look at my face.  Look into my eyes.”</p><p>Moonshine became slightly aware of how close she’d grown to the Queen of Winter and Autumn.  Finally, aware of what she was doing.  Almost sheepishly, she walked around slowly, face to face.  She tried to tell herself.  She’d been tricked.  Betrayed so much.  If Jovyre betrayed her at this moment she would have no defense for it.  To give in to her trust right now.  After they’d fought and lost and won so much ground.  It would be so hard.  She wanted to relax, to merely trust as she had when she’d last been in the Feywild.</p><p>Her head wrested, and she forced the direction of it towards the gaze of the Queen.  Both of Jovyre’s mismatched eyes softened.  A clawed hand went to the cheek of the Crick Elf, and she leaned forward to touch their foreheads.  She offered her undisguised, open face.  Her emotions laid bare, naked for Moonshine.  The crown …  It was clearly difficult for the elf, to lower her own gaze to meet the Queen’s eyes.  Slowly.  Slowly her eyes lowered, as if it was the heaviest task she had to bear thus far..  Her eyes focused, sharpened.  Crick elf green on that metal that had fused to the Queen’s head.  Almost with reluctance, Moonshine’s eyes drifted down, to those mismatched eyes.</p><p>Her eyes were still THERE.  They were still the same.  As they had been.  Glowing with sincerety.  </p><p>We’ve given you the last piece of trust that dwells in our hearts.  The very last fragment.  Pray, do not misuse it.</p><p>Her eyes were there.  The curves of the crown were not digging into her eyes.  There were no empty sockets.  She was not misshapen, save for her own desires to be part of her people. The crown had changed to Jovyre’s will, and not the other way around.  </p><p>Jovyre had kept that fragment of trust.  She had kept it safe, in the recesses of her heart. </p><p>The crick elf’s gaze softened, and she smiled.  She saw it.  She could see the caring that remained.  The warmth.  There was sadness, yes.  Death was beautiful, but death could ALSO be tragic, sad.  Loss could be felt without denying its beauty.</p><p>Like Autumnal leaves, welcoming someone home.</p><p>The breath of a “Thank you” came from Moonshine’s lips, and perhaps Jovyre’s eyes drifted down.  Just a little bit, before looking back up, and willingly, but with some effort, drawing away.  To walk the rest of the way to the celebrating Eladrin and Autumn Goblins.  Explosions that were meant to happen.  This place was safe, as the Autumn Eladrin, led by their Queen, walked into the clearing.  Machines were getting ready to deploy.  Just in case.  The soldiers that had remained behind remained at the ready.  </p><p>The families slowly emerged.  From their homes.  Moonshine knew these looks.  It was indeed the great dichotomy of Autumn.  Those joyous faces as the army returning broke off, running to their loved ones.  Those cries of names, those hugs and kisses.  And those that looked around, waiting for that line that kept flowing into the kingdom, ever hopeful but clearly knowing what was truly there.</p><p>Jovyre greeted them.  Whispering soft affirmations.  It was almost a blur.  Apologies for their losses.  Their numbers dwindled.  The soft weeping interspersed with the joy of the reunions.  </p><p>Terran, now grown, walked ahead of her, and she watched the young Eladrin head to his house.  He didn’t seem the type for war.  But he did pass by without saying another word.  </p><p>“After his father was killed in the initial wave,” Jovyre explained, following Moonshine’s gaze, “he started Bard training.  He put his book on hold.  The Monstrous Manual, I think it was called.  When it is finished, it will be glorious.  But for now, well.”  She watches the door close behind them.  “Otherwise he has been mostly quiet.”</p><p>So many different emotions spun around Moonshine, as Jovyre led on.  Presenting her wishes and hopes to her people. She did not apologize.  She merely relayed her emotions.  It was… genuine.  Fond.  She was softly spoken.  The world would take some time to heal.  Jovyre was helping in her own way.  </p><p>The Great Hall laid ahead, and a bountiful feast was laid out.  Zelda looked so pleased with herself, at the spread, as the Eladrin and Goblins all started to pour in.  She’d prepared.  As soon as she’d heard of the victory, Jovyre’s right hand woman had prepared.  Alcohols of different varieties.  Fragrant cakes and pies, both sweet and savory.  Spicy food and friend confections.  Meats and cheeses.</p><p>Despite herself, Moonshine salivated, and looked over the spread, but Zelda ducked in front, and smiled.  She waved her hand from behind her back, handing over a thick bottle.  “I know what YOU want,” she said with a savage grin.  That sibilant voice so mismatched with her pleasant demeanor.  </p><p>Crick Water.</p><p>“Hallefuckin’lujah,” the Crick Elf said with a grin.  The possum in her bib had other plans, as he leapt out, to throw himself at the spread.  It seemed he was in good company, as the goblins, too, followed suit.  Nothing was polite or uptight about the feast.  She grinned, realizing how horrified the High Elves would be.  She uncorked the bottle, and took a deep inhale.  Her eyes fluttered as the intoxication started to flow into her.  It had been so long since she’d allowed herself to simply relax.</p><p>“Ohh, what the hell,” Jovyre said, and she reached for the bottle, to take a whiff.  Her goblin eye almost bulged, and she leaned in.  Taking another deeper sniff.  “Oh HELL’S BALLS that’s good shit!  Zelda, why didn’t I try this before?”</p><p>“Well, Milady,” she said, almost hissing, while bowing.  “We had to save your sister, then we were are war.  The whole thing.”</p><p>“Not at war now,” the Queen said with a grin, and leaned in towards Moonshine.  “Time to celebrate.”</p><p>She was boldened.  The elf tossing her arms around the shoulders of the Autumn and Winter Queen, pressing her lips to the half goblin’s.  It was entirely too pleasant.  A moment of trust.  Of a bit of initial intoxication.  And more than a little bit of joy.</p><p>Jovyre, too, did not seem displeased.  Surprised, yes.  And indeed, there was a moment. That silence. While Zelda slinked away with a grin, bowing deeply.  The Queen, however, drew her head back first.  “I am not beautiful.  Like my sister. Like you,” she murmured.  As she brushed one of those wispy red hairs away from the freckled face of the other woman.  </p><p>Moonshine smiled breathily back.  One hand going to the goblin side of her face.  “Y’are, though.  So beautiful.  In the ways that count.”</p><p>She blushed.  The Queen of Autumn and Winter, the Fire That Burned The Night, the Warrior Queen and Victor over Chosen in the Feywild.  Blushed.  “Maybe it’s the crickwater talking.” She murmured.  It wasn’t.  She was all but immortal, and while that sniff had been QUITE good, it wouldn’t get her fully intoxicated.  Not unless they had a few bottles.  “Do you want to go somewhere…”  She licked her mismatched lips.  She Who Had Slain The Birds was shy?  “Quieter?  More…”</p><p>“Private, yes,” the Crick Elf said with a laugh.  A husky, soft tone.  It had been so long since she’d felt safe.  Since she’d felt her friends be safe.  It was past the End of the World.  They’d survived.  </p><p>“Private.”  The word felt safe.  She took the bottle of crick water though.</p><p>Just to be safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776960">The Folly of Youth</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrC/pseuds/SandrC">SandrC</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>